


A Different Love Story

by cupofsleuth



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofsleuth/pseuds/cupofsleuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino had spent all her savings on this game–Sword Art Online–and the equipment required to play it. She hoped that it was worth it... — [Based on the Hollow Fragment game]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.

_November 6th, 2022 12:53PM_

Shino Asada stared down at the NerveGear headset in her hands, wondering what had persuaded her to buy the ugly looking thing in the first place. She’d never really been into playing video games before, she didn’t have any older brothers who played them either. So why? The only reason she could think of was to escape. Escape the real world and the horrible people who plagued her everyday life. Of course it was only temporary escape, but for now she felt that would be enough. She’d spent all her savings on this game–Sword Art Online–and the equipment required to play it. She hoped that it was worth it. Setting the headgear down for a brief moment while she removed the bulletproof lenses from her face, she planned to only stay in till dinner time just to try and get the hang of things in the game. The headgear was bulky but surprisingly lighter than she thought it would be once it was on her head. She watched the internal clock as it ticked away at the time.

_12:59PM_

There was a brief moment where she felt she should take the headgear off, maybe wait until tomorrow to start playing. It was her turn to make dinner tonight after all and what if she ended up spending more time than she had planned inside the game. Something inside her was begging her not to play this game, but she couldn’t understand why. It was almost time, she didn’t take the headgear off.

_1:00PM_

This was it.

Her conscious told her this was a bad idea.

She didn’t listen.

“Link start!”


	2. Newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.

Cyan colored hair fluttered in her field of vision. That would be something to get used to. It was almost as if she were wearing a wig, except when she pulled on the strands she could feel it tugging at her scalp. The actual sense of touch in this game was remarkable; it was almost as if she’d never left the real world. She pinched her arm and felt a sting, so pain was replicated as well. She wondered how painful it would feel the first time she died in game, all the more reason to become a good fighter she thought. She glanced down at her clothes–the most basic armor available, the signs of a beginner. Looking around the square she had materialized in everyone else wore the same generic armor, the only variations being in color, hers was tinted teal blue. In the corners of her vision she could see things like a health bar and her player name, one of the few indicators apparent that this was just a video game.

The square was in a frenzy; but not the kind that meant panic. It was joyous and full of players getting to know each other for the first time. A small fraction of these players probably already knew each other from the beta test, but most were newbies like her. It was easy to tell NPCs from real players because of their more elaborate clothes, although once people started leveling up that was sure to change. She began to push her way through the crowds of people, deciding that the best place to start was a weapons shop.

Suddenly she was approached by a girl with long blue hair. She realized how many people in this game had chosen hair that was wildly colored, like an anime character’s. “Excuse me!”

“Um, yes?” She stopped when she saw the girl waving for her attention.

“I’m uh… new to video games so I’m not exactly sure where to start here…” The girl admitted sheepishly. “Do you mind if I tag along with you?”

“No not at all. I’ve never played video games before either, but I think we should probably start with weapons.”

“Oh yeah! That seems logical.” The blue haired girl giggled. “My name’s Asuna by the way!”

“Sinon. It’s nice to meet you.”

Asuna gave a friendly smile. “You too! A-ah you don’t mind me asking but you are a real girl right? I hear sometimes guys will pick female characters in games so they can get closer to girls.”

Sinon shook her head, smiling back. “No I can assure you I’m a real girl, I’m going to assume you are too.”

“Mhm!” She nodded, “Well now that we’ve got introductions out of the way, why don’t we go get those weapons.”

“Alright.”

* * *

No matter how many of these frenzy boars she killed, the sword she held in her hand didn’t feel right. Maybe she should try a different weapon, even though it seemed odd to use anything other than a sword in a game called Sword Art Online. Maybe something like throwing knives would be useful. For a little while she and Asuna had worked on leveling up together, but the latter decided she wanted to have another look around the city and Sinon wanted to keep practicing. So they went their separate ways.

Checking the time she realized it was about time for her to log out if she wanted to have dinner done in time, besides she felt the only thing she could do right now is just practice with the sword and that was getting boring. With a swish of her finger she opened the menu, looking for the log out button. But it was strange, she must have clicked on the wrong thing because she couldn’t find the log out anywhere. Maybe it was only a glitch that would go away if she closed and reopened the menu. But no, that didn’t work either.

No matter how much she looked she couldn’t find it. She looked at the time and it was getting later and later. Sinon bit her lip, she wondered if she bit it hard enough it would bleed. But no the game wasn’t that realistic. Maybe she could ask around to see if anyone else’s menu was acting weird. Weren’t glitches like this common in games? She hoped she could be lucky and run into a beta tester who could point out that she’d been doing it wrong the whole time.

However before she could move to go anywhere, she was startled by the ringing that echoed out through the landscape. “What on earth-“ Suddenly she found the world around her fading away, her body surrounded by a blue light. When she had first entered the game she swore she saw similar light around people who had just entered the game. Her question of what it could be was quickly answered when the light disappeared and she was back in the Town of Beginnings. People around her were shouting with frustration. From what she could tell, she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t log out.

“Sinon!” The voice beckoned her attention and she turned to see Asuna nearby and coming closer. “What’s going on, do you know?”

“No, but I can’t log out.”

“Me neither… Apparently no one can.”

“What?” For a simple glitch that was a pretty big problem. No one could log out? She hoped they got that fixed soon.

“Sinon look!” Asuna pointed upwards and the other looked in that direction. To her surprise the sky was now covered in red tiles with text in all caps saying WARNING and SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT. She wasn’t sure what to think about it, for something that was probably a harmless explanation it sure looked ominous. But ominous seemed to fit it best considering what happened next.

She and Asuna stared on as a faceless, hooded figure began to explain that the missing log out button was not a glitch, but purposely removed as a feature of the game. But the most appalling thing in his explanation, that if they were to die in game or someone were to remove their headgear, the NerveGear would scramble their brains, killing them instantly in the real world. “No…” Asuna whispered in a state of shock, as the figure revealed two hundred and thirteen players had already made those fatal mistakes. Sinon didn’t want to accept it, it had to be a lie. From the look on Asuna’s face she didn’t want to believe it either. The rest of what the figure said was mostly drowned out by her own racing thoughts.

Suddenly Asuna nudged her shoulder. “Look in your storage.”

So she did. She swiped her fingers down to open her menu and pulled up her item storage. There was something there that hadn’t been before, something labeled HAND MIRROR. Tapping the button to materialize it, it was exactly what the name suggested, a small square mirror. She was confused, staring into the reflection of a girl with hair and eyes completely different from her real ones. But then she was enveloped by light again, and when it disappeared she was staring at her own reflection, not that of a virtual avatars. The dark eyes and hair that reminded her of the timid girl laying in her bed, trying to escape reality.

“S-Sinon?”

She looked up and in the place of the blue haired girl she knew as Asuna, there stood a girl with long, chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes. They stared back at each other with astonishment. She heard the sound of glass cracking and assumed someone had dropped their mirror in shock.

She barely heard the hooded figures final words before he disappeared. The joyous frenzy from earlier was nothing compared to the pandemonium that ensued. “Sinon, w-what are we going to do?” The new Asuna asked her, but she wasn’t listening. Her world had begun to spin out of control.

She came here to escape reality, to escape the girl in the hand mirror, but now this was her reality. She thought of pinching herself earlier to test out the pain sensors in the game, and how dying was something she didn’t want to do even then. Now… now dying wasn’t an option at all. She had to survive this no matter what or she would never see her mother again.

She had to survive, she had to survive.

This time it was her mirror that shattered against the stone pavement.


	3. Generous Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.

_December 2nd, 2022_

It had been nearly a month, and no one had come close to conquering the first floor boss. Sinon had heard talk of a meeting that was going to take place to discuss strategies. Initially she had been one of the many who believed this was just a sick joke and eventually someone would remove her headgear or she would die fighting a monster and would wake up in the bed she'd long taken for granted. But after a month two thousand players died in game and never came back, only seeming to confirm the fact that if you die in SAO you die in the real world. With this thought in mind she had resigned herself to either living in this game for the rest of her life or joining the few who had set their minds to conquering the game and reaching the 100th floor.

She chose to help, if only this once. Helping was her ticket to freedom. She never thought she'd want to go back to the real world so badly, when this whole time all she'd wanted to do was leave it. Perhaps the problems she'd known would be small in comparison to surviving this game. However, she couldn't forget the hooded figures words, that this was no longer just a game.

She could have lived without the temperature settings though. She had arrived to the town early and there was a sort of chill in the morning air. The realism in this game continued to amaze her. She had quickly spent money on a large cloak to keep herself warm in the chilly autumn air, and to also prevent prying male eyes from looking her up and down. It seemed Asuna had been right when she said that some men picked female avatars, because after everyone looked like their real selves, the female population decreased.

Since she was early and the meeting wasn't anywhere close to starting, she decided to make herself comfortable and relax a while, sitting on a bench around some shops in town. She smelled the scent of fresh food cooking in the shops, and she didn't even know it was possible to replicate the tightening feeling of hunger in a video game as well as the growling sound your stomach made when it was empty. Sinon sighed, the only thing she could afford probably would be a simple loaf of tasteless bread. If she had to choke down another piece of that cardboard–

"Hey, would you like some?"

It took her a moment to realize someone was talking to her. Looking up she saw a boy with messy black hair and dark eyes, and a face so round and cute it could be mistaken for a girls. In his hands was a loaf of the cardboard flavored bread with a bite taken out of it. Her face twisted a little with disgust but he probably couldn't tell with her face hidden by her hood. He must've taken her silence as a yes because he pulled off a piece of the bread, but before he held it out to her he took a jar from his inventory and used it to put something white and creamy looking on the bread.

Whatever it was the bread seemed a little more appetizing now, but should she take it from this boy? He seemed harmless enough. "Th-thanks…" She timidly reached out and took the bread from him. She bit into it. The bread tasted different, better with the cream on it. She stayed quiet while she quickly finished off the rest.

"You're welcome. Would you like more?"

She would have loved more, but she felt bad for taking his food, so she shook her head. "No I'm-"  _fine…_  It was too late, before she knew it he'd torn off a second piece and placed it in her hands.

"Here."

She sighed in defeat, "Thank you." It would have been rude to give it back.

"So uhhh… Did you come here for the meeting too?" He asked, breaking off a piece for himself and dabbing some cream on it. Sinon simply nodded taking a bite out of the piece he'd offered her. The boy was quiet, probably thinking of what to say. It felt awkward. "I guess we're early."

She nodded again, her own shyness added on to the awkward situation made it hard for her to talk, which only further added to the awkwardness. She continued to nibble on her bread, wondering if the uncomfortable atmosphere would scare him away.

"Ready to go?"

Apparently he didn't give up that easily.

She took her time finishing the rest of her bread before standing up. Hopefully he'd understand that as a yes. It appeared that he did when he started walking, although that could just have been him leaving without her. She didn't know since she followed right behind him.

* * *

The meeting itself had been agonizingly long and uncomfortable for her. She held her tongue during the whole thing, aside from Asuna who sitting on the opposite side of the steps they'd all gathered on it looked like she was the only girl. She didn't feel like drawing unwanted attention to herself. One of the players brought up the topic of the beta testers and Sinon remembered there were people in the game who'd already played it once before. He seemed to be insisting that beta testers had left the rest of the players for dead. Since it didn't really concern her she mostly tuned out, but the dark haired boy from earlier appeared to tense up.

Fortunately a large, muscular man intervened and the final decision was made. They would go to the labyrinth the following morning, find the boss known as Illfang the Kobold Lord, and work together to defeat him. It was finally starting to sink in that if she went through with this, she could die. Judging by her current abilities and skill with a sword she probably would die. It didn't matter how much help the game gave you, it was obvious she wasn't meant to handle a sword or any type of close range weapon.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"H-huh?" She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed everyone leaving, let alone the black haired boy who was now standing in front of her. "I-I… um no…"

"I'm going to the inn, if you want to stay with me."

"S-stay with you?" Of course her mind immediately rushed to the obscene and perverse. Why else would a guy invite a girl to come sleep with him in a room all alone? "I um, no I think I'll be fine." She found herself tugging at her hood to hide her blush. The boy had a clueless expression on his face; obviously he didn't know why she was bothered.

"I don't want you to end up sleeping outside, when you could have one of the beds in the room." He stated, making it clear that they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed.

"There's more than one bed?" She felt stupid for automatically thinking they'd be sleeping in the same bed. Of course there would be two beds. Sinon you idiot.

He nodded, "Yeah there's two."

She supposed it wouldn't hurt, especially if this could be her last night alive. Might as well sleep comfortably before she met her end. Maybe she'd use what money she had left to buy a last meal.

"I'll pay."

Before she knew it he was already walking away as if she expected her to automatically follow him. She sat there frozen for a moment as she watched, her mouth partially open as she had been about to say something before he'd rudely walked away. He was starting to leave her behind, not even checking to make sure she was still there. Quickly she got up and hurried after him. For someone who appeared to be such a gentleman at first, he obviously didn't know what he was doing around girls.


	4. Of Parfaits and Policewomen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.

They entered the inn, which had not been far from where they started. At the counter the boy paid for a room with two beds. Sinon looked around, she recognized several other players from the meeting earlier, all gathered around tables talking and carrying on as if there was no risk of them dying tomorrow. Or perhaps they were doing it because they knew they might die tomorrow, just like she was letting this stranger pay for a room so she could sleep in a warm bed one more time. She wondered what it would have been like, trying to defeat the boss without the fear of eternal rest in the back of their minds. Certainly it wouldn’t have been nearly as big a deal, because if someone died in game it wouldn’t have been a problem, they’d just come back and try again.

The boy had already begun his ascent up the stairs towards their room. Sinon, realizing she was being left behind again, quickly followed after. Would this boy ever stop leaving without her? Once in the room he held the door for her, and shut it once she came in. She looked around. It was just a basic room, but sure enough it had two beds, and she watched as he immediately turned and threw himself onto one of them.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” How graceful, she thought. “You can have that bed.” He gestured to the other.

“Thanks…” Her tone conveyed slight annoyance. It’s not like she had wanted his bed but wasn’t it supposed to be ladies first or something? So much for him being a gentleman. She sat down on the edge of her bed, she still hadn’t taken her cloak off and with him in the room she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“Is something bothering you?”

She felt like that was a stupid question, wasn’t there something bothering everyone in this game? Like the fact they could actually die for real. “No. What about you?”

“You still have that cloak on.” He didn’t even bother answering her question, only annoying her further.

“So, I can leave it on if I want!” She laid down on her side, back facing him. “Good night!”

“It’s six.” He stated. “If you want to go to sleep now, that’s fine.”

Great, now she was making a fool of herself. Just go along with it Sinon. “W-well we have a big day tomorrow, we should rest up..!”

“It’s okay to be nervous. I am too.”

So he had picked up on that. She curled up into herself, muttering. “You don’t seem like it.”

“I have to fight. We all have to fight.”

They all might die. She knew she was going to die someday, but not like this and not this soon. “I know.”

He sat up. “Then why worry about it?”

“You’re not afraid you might die tomorrow?”

He was quiet as he thought for a second, and then he had a good idea. Well, maybe it was a good idea. “No, I’m afraid. But I know I have to do this.” He paused, “Hey, so… What’s something you always wanted to do?”

She couldn’t believe he could just change the subject like that, but she went along with it anyways. “Um… What do you mean exactly?”

He looked at her with a cheesy grin. “I mean something that you’ve never gotten to do, and you’ve wanted to.”

“Something I’ve never gotten to do…” She thought about it, “Does…be a policewoman count?”

He started laughing. “Yeah, that does kind of count. I want to be a game developer. Is there anything else?”

She rolled over to face him now. “Well… I’ve always wanted to try parfait too.”

He nodded and jumped up, taking her hand. “Let’s go see if one of the marketplaces has it.”

“Eh-?” She didn’t have time to object. He was dragging her up off the bed and out the door before she could blink.  He took her down into the town, and after some searching, they found something like a parfait. He bought her one.

“Here.”

She stared at it, some part of her wanting to cry. “Y-you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to.”

“I… Thank you.” She gratefully took the desert. Using the spoon that came with it, she took a bite. And to think she thought the bread with cream tasted good earlier. “Mm…”

“What else do you want to do?”

“H-huh?” Isn’t there anything you want to do?”

“I’m doing what I want to do right now.” He nodded to her.

That made her blush.  Thank god for the hood. “W-well, the parfait is more than enough.” She smiled, although she wasn’t sure if he could see it. Maybe he was a gentleman after all.

It was about seven now, and she had practically preformed a disappearing act with the parfait. He spoke up, “Let’s go back.” Standing up from the table they’d sat down at, he waiting for her. Since she was done, she stood up as well and nodded.

“Okay.”

He began leading her back toward the inn. They didn’t talk much for the rest of time, and the events so far had exhauster her so much that once they were back in their room she laid down on her bed, half asleep already. She still didn’t take off her cloak, but the boy was satisfied. He had only wanted to make sure that this girl had something she had always wanted.


	5. The First Battle: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.
> 
> Thank you to Natalie for writing the part of Asuna!

What likely seemed it would never come, ended up coming. The sun broke over the horizon, and it was time to face down the biggest threat that had to face yet. "Did you manage to sleep?" He asked quietly, expecting she hadn't.

If it hadn't been for his voice waking her up, Sinon could have slept in that bed for the rest of her life. She yawned. "Yeah… Did you?"

"Some…"

She almost asked why. But when she rolled over to face him she remembered why she was sleeping in that bed in the first place. "I see…"

It was unspoken as to what they were about to get themselves into. He got up and offered her a hand, not really expecting her to take it. She looked at the hand. It looked harmless enough; she figured it couldn't be nearly as painful as what was coming. She reached out and took it with her own, letting him pull her up out of the bed.

A few minutes later they were leaving the room and going into the marketplace. "We should eat something before we go."

A last meal. She thought to herself. "Yeah, probably."

"Anything in particular?" He looked around.

"Well-"

"Sinon-chan! Sinon-chan!"

She stopped when she heard someone calling out her name. The voice was familiar, it sounded like… "Asuna?"

The chestnut haired girl ran toward the other female that she had met on her first day in SAO, wrapping her arms around the girl's frame, embracing her gently. The cloaked girl relaxed in the arms of her friend and hugged her back.

"Sinon-chan, I'm glad I found you! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you– Who's this?" Asuna stopped her worrying once the black haired boy caught her eye. The boy turned his head to see the girl there, looking at her for probably too long. She was... his eyebrows rose. She was really pretty.

"I was at the meeting yesterday, oh– This is… um…" She realized she still didn't know his name. What kind of girl spends the night in a room with a boy whose name she doesn't know? Not a good girl that's for sure. "He's a friend!" She turned to the boy but realized his attention was on her friend.

Asuna's chesnut eyes glanced towards the male, and she felt her heart quicken within her chest. Was she okay? She'd never gotten a feeling like that before. She extended out her hand, smiling a gentle smile. "I'm Asuna. Yuuki Asuna–"

He probably looked like a total moron right about then, his mouth hanging open slightly. If he didn't close it soon there was a risk of him drooling on Sinon's shoulder.

Something clicked inside Sinon. "Hey Asuna!" She jumped between them before their hands could meet. Asuna realized what had just happened and put her hand behind her head, laughing, rather embarrassed. "They said everyone should party up yesterday, maybe we should part up together."

"Oh, yes! Of course–we should team up. It would be better against the level one boss, don't you think?" She glanced at the male and giggled girlishly.

Sinon nodded, still trying to keep her friend's attention off the boy behind her. "Yeah, definitely. I'll send you the request."

He finally closed his mouth and managed to say something. "I'm Kirito. A-and yeah… you should join us. Eh heh…" His mouth was closed but he was still staring. This was a professional lady killer right here.

Something dropped inside Sinon, so he'd tell Asuna his name but not her? Even after they'd spent a night in a room together? Well, to be fair she hadn't told him her name either, but she still felt a little hurt for some reason. She pulled up her menu and sent Asuna the request.

The chestnut haired girl smiled and waved in the direction of Kirito. So that was his name. "Pleasure to meet you, Kirito–oh!" The request came up and she accepted straight away, adding her as the third member to their party.

"Yeah… It's nice to meet you too, Asuna-san."

"Great. Say Asuna, why don't the two of us get something to eat. Uh… you," She was acting like she still didn't know Kirito's name. Sometimes she was too stubborn. "We'll meet you at the labyrinth."

Asuna smiled and nodded her head. In fact she was starving. But why wasn't Sinon inviting him along too? Surely he may have been hungry too.

Kirito's attention jolted from still looking at Asuna. "Oh uhh…"

"Alright come on, Asuna." She grabbed the other girl's hand and began dragging her off.

"Ugh–isn't Kirito hungry too?"

"Don't worry about it, he's probably fine."

Asuna looked back towards the male and felt sorry for him. "Oh, Sinon-chan, come on, I mean–look at his face, you can so tell he needs food. Come on, my treat! Also, I'm learning to max out my cooking skills, Sinon-chan, so one day I can cook you all up some delicious grub!"

Kirito did look kind of sad as they walked off. There really wouldn't be much more time for him to get to know either of them before the fight. And he really did need food. She realized she was probably only making herself look like a fool, but she continued to lead Asuna farther from the male. "He can pay for his own food."

Asuna gave Sinon a sideways glance and huffed. "Oh alright then! I guess I can't win with you, huh?"

"Um…" She looked away. "There's a snack shop over there, come on." Asuna followed her as fast as she could.

"Oh, what kind of snacks do you wanna get? Something light for the journey?" She asked as they arrived to the aforementioned snack shop.

"Yeah, probably. I don't think we'll have time to sit and eat a big meal." She looked at the menu, squinting. "I uh… I think this here is supposed to be similar to granola bars..?"

Asuna nodded her head and walked around the stall, picking up pieces of bread, cream, and other drinks. She picked up a mixture of ingredients as well to mix up along the way. "Oh I love those! In the real world, of course. Let's get some and bring them with us."

"Okay." Sinon paid for a few of the granola bar things. "Are you really going to need that many ingredients?"

"Psh–Sinon-chan, I can mix some things up and you'll never know what hit you when you taste 'em! Besides, it's the only way I can get my cooking skill up to the max."

_If I live through the day to taste them, I'll believe you._  Is what she thought, but was she said was, "I'll believe it when I taste it."

"Oh you will!" She explained proudly. "Come on, let's go and get some Teleport Crystals for the way."

"Alright, good idea." This time Sinon let her friend lead the way.

"And some healing potions too. Those will come in handy."

"Right."

When they arrived to the right shop, Asuna paid for five Teleport Crystals and four healing potions. Hopefully those would help them along the way. "Should those be enough?"

"Mhm, plenty. You'd probably end up broke if you bought more." She said, but she knew that Asuna probably had more money than she did.

"Better to be safe than sorry, but okay! Let's head out!" She said, grabbing a hold of Sinon's hand, which was soft and warm, and gentle to the touch. She was glad that she made a friend in this game. At least there was someone who she could talk to in this game. She knew each day counted within this game. That was what made her treasure each day. She made her way out of the store and into the streets toward their first adventure together. The dark haired girl let the other drag her out of the shop. If this was her last day alive, at least she was glad she got to spend it with someone like Asuna, even if they did have to join up with what's-his-face Kirito again. But she could probably tolerate it for now.

Kirito had watched them leave. After they had gone he went to a fruit stand and got an apple, then to a bread stand and got a couple muffins. He decided to wait for them near the entrance to the labyrinth. When he saw them coming he waved and ran toward them. "Hey!" The other group was ahead of them, heading toward the labyrinth.

Speak of the devil, Sinon thought. Asuna waved towards him. "Hey, Kirito-kun!" Sinon figured it would be pointless to jump between them this time; she wouldn't have an excuse to anyways. He caught up to them and this time ended up between the two girls. The chestnut haired girl smiled and walked alongside them both toward the entrance to the boss.

"Did you two eat well?" He looked at one and then the other, taking a longer look at Asuna, however.

Asuna blushed and tapped her finger against her chin. "Yes, we got some great stuff!" She looked at them both. "Okay, you two, are we both ready?"

Sinon tugged on her hood, keeping her head down. "Yeah."

It was time for a strategy. "We need to work as a team." Kirito said, glancing between them. Asuna listened carefully to what he had to say, nodding her head. Of course, that was the right thing to do. "The bigger groups are going to fight against Illfang himself. At least in the beginning." Sinon quietly nodded while Asuna was a bit shocked by this, but carried on listening. They needed to listen carefully to understand what to do.

"The smaller groups, like us, are going to fight against his minions." Kirito explained, then he looked over to the cloaked girl. "Sinon, that's your name right?"

She tensed up when he said her name. "Yeah."

"Asuna-san, Sinon-san, what weapons do you fight with?"

"Rapier. One handed sword."

"A bow." She still felt weird for using a bow in a game meant for swords, but it was the only weapon that she didn't have trouble with, besides throwing weapons.

A bow user? He was lucky there. "Sinon-san, target only the minion we're going after. Stay right on our tails, but back far enough to be out of their range."

"Would it be best to take the minions one-on-one? And help each other out when necessary? Oh– Yes, I agree with Kirito-kun. I don't want you getting hurt Sinon-chan."

"I'll be fine…" She wasn't sure she would.

Asuna placed a hand against Sinon's own hand and rubbed it. "You'll be okay, I'll protect you."

A small smile spread on her face. That had relaxed her a little bit. "I'll protect you too."

"That's what we're going to do Asuna-san." The girl nodded, agreeing with him. "Except, we're going to lead two of them together."

"Alright!"

"The idea is that one of us will create an opening for the other, while Sinon-san hits them with arrows."

"Switching in and out?"

"Yes, one will block for the other, while Sinon-san hits them at whatever clear shot she has."

"Got it!" Asuna nodded and agreed, Sinon nodded as well.

"Sinon-san, you're the most important piece here."

"O-oh." No pressure.

"You'll be able to poison them, maybe? It will make them go down easier." Asuna looked to Kirito for his support on the matter. He nodded.

"If you have status effect skills, now is the time to use them."

"Right…" Sinon knew she had that skill, but would it really be as useful as Asuna's rapier skills that gave her magnificent speed? Speed that gave her a lot of help during battles. She looked at the bow she held, holding the grip tighter. Whatever she could do was help enough.

She hadn't realized how far they'd gotten when all of a sudden the entire group came to a halt. She looked up and noticed they'd made it to the door, on the other side of it was the boss know as Illfang the Kobold Lord. The leader of the group, Diabel, made an announcement to encourage the players. Kirito reached out and took both of their hands.

"Are you too ready? We'll do this together."

Asuna kept her pace alongside Kirito and Sinon. She felt Kirito's hand around her own and she began to blush. However, Sinon pulled her hand free. He ended up with only the other girl's hand in his own, oh well, that wasn't too bad.

"Come on, Sinon-chan, let's show this boss who's the boss around here!"


	6. The First Battle: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.
> 
> Thank you to Natalie for writing the part of Asuna!

Asuna ran alongside Kirito, holding his hand.

"Let's go!" Kirito shouted.

The leader Diabel yelled, "Commence attack!" as Illfang and his minions ran toward them. Once Asuna hear this she let go of Kirito's hand and headed for the first minion. Kirito was right behind her, drawing his sword. Sinon charged forward, but stopped short of the rest of the group, nocking her first arrow.

Asuna held her rapier with one hand; holding it outwards and ran alongside the creature, dashing through it and slashing it in half. The minion shattered into a thousand polygons just like broken glass and floated up into the air, the sign that she'd killed it. Using her poison arrow skill, Sinon fired a shot at the next minion, hitting it spot on. The friends smiled at each other and then resumed battling the monsters.

Kirito had ducked under the swing of one of the minions just as it was shot with one of the female archer's arrows, then charged right through it with a sword skill. Asuna followed him and went along behind him, dashing in and out towards the other minions that came their way. While all of this was happening, the main groups were working away at Illfang, who was losing HP gradually.

By a stroke of luck one of the minions hit Asuna, wounding her shoulder. She fell to the ground, but got straight back up, her hand against her shoulder. The dark haired girl quickly shot an arrow directly through the skull of the creature that had hit her friend. It burst into polygons instantly.

Could they do it? Was this working! There was only one more of the minions left. Kirito ran toward it, keeping in line with the two girls. However, the monster got to Asuna first and struck her with a swift blade, causing her to fall to the ground. She landed hard against the floor, hitting her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as it happened, rolling out of the way as the blade of the minion came crashing down towards her head.

"Asuna!" Sinon yelled, firing another arrow, killing the monster before it could hit her friend. She and Kirito both dashed to their comrade.

He knelt down next to her, "Do you have a potion?"

Sweat was pouring down her forehead, and she gasped in pain as it crashed through her body. "Yes…" With a little effort she got up her menu and retrieved the potion for Kirito. He took the potion and gave it to her to heal. Asuna felt the warmth of the potion and her energy come back to her. Sinon sighed with relief, but she couldn't see what was coming.

Kirito looked up and as he did, Illfang loomed over Sinon and began to bring his blade down. He turned and dove toward Sinon. "Sinon!"

"Sinon chan!"

"H-huh?" She didn't have a chance to react. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but instead she felt two sets of arms protecting her. "W-what..?" Asuna had wrapped her arms around Sinon to block her from the blow, and Kirito had landed on top of her after knocking her out of the way. She felt Asuna breathe a sigh of relief and let her go, moving out of the way. She didn't see it but the other girl had stood up, extending her arms out with her sword at her side, protecting them.

Kirito looked down at the girl beneath him. She'd lost her cloak in the commotion. So this is what she looked like… Sinon slowly opened her eyes. "Sinon-san… are you okay?"

She saw him looming over her, she felt exposed. Where was her cloak? "I-I'm… I'm fine." Asuna and the other's had charged in to draw Illfan away. The two just kind of stayed and stared at each other for a moment, but this wasn't the time for that. He stood and offered the dark haired girl his hand.

"Let's go partner!" This was the first time he called her that, but it wouldn't be the last. She hesitated, but now wasn't the time to be stubborn, and he looked harmless enough. She took his hand.

"Alright!"

Asuna ran head on into the battle, and began to help the others take down Illfang. She clashed with his blade and continued on, hitting him multiple times as best she could. Kirito pulled Sinon up on her feet and then followed after Asuna. "It's only Illfang left! His HP is…" Suddenly he stopped. Illfang's HP had entered the red zone on his last bar. "Wait! Get back!"

"Asuna!" She screamed, but it was too late. This time the chestnut haired girl got hit straight in the other arm, and was thrown halfway across the room. Kirito managed to catch her, well more like she landed on him, breaking her fall. Her HP bar had reached the red. She tried to get straight back up and head into battle. Illfang's HP was low, she could get this. But she fell, feeling weak. Kirito grabbed her arm and Sinon ran forward. "Asuna stop!"

Asuna looked back, and saw the both of them. Kirito kept a hold on her, "Wait… take another potion."

"I-I don't need…"

"The the potion!" Sinon's voice was frantic and she'd already taken out one of her own potions to give to her. Asuna took the potion from her friend and drank it quickly before she got onto her feet. She leaned against Kirito's arm, hoping to regain herself soon.

Just then the boys attention was drawn elsewhere. "That's… That's not what the manual says! Diabel!"

Diabel had stepped forward to attack Illfang, but the boss's attack was different from what was in the manual. The beast leapt up, jumping between the pillars, and came crashing down on Diabel, sending him flying. Sinon and Asuna looked over just in time to see their leader be fatally wounded. Their eyes widened and they gasped, Asuna's hand on her mouth.

Kirito didn't stand there, he went running to Diabel, who laid on the ground with his health dropping fast. The leader had a potion, and Kirito tried to get him to take it but… he wouldn't do it.

Asuna leaned against Sinon as they watched. "Diabel! Take it!"

The leader refused. He encouraged them to keep going, and not to die in this game. One he had uttered his final words, he vanished from Kirito's arms. The whole group watched on in horror.

"No… why…"

"No…"

"Diabel…"

Kirito grasped at his sword, gritting his teeth. Asuna walked towards him and stood beside him. "That's it… we take it down…now!"

"Sinon, can you take Illfang's attention from a distance? Hit it in the eyes." He was already beginning to give her orders but she was way ahead of him.

Nocking her arrow her face grew serious and she aimed her next shot. "I'm offended you even have to ask." She pulled back the string and fired. Asuna went straight ahead, dashing off quickly, without being hesitant. Kirito ran behind her.

"We take him down together!"

"Right! Let's get 'em Kirito-kun!"

The arrow connected and Illfang charged toward Sinon, just as the boy had wanted. The boss wasn't watching the other two who were already activating their sword skills. The archer continued to rapidly fire arrows at the boss' eyes and face while he was still at a distance. Asuna went straight ahead and round towards his legs, slashing against his ankle. Illfang fell to the ground, causing the girl to start slashing around its stomach. The monster's HP was dropping rapidly. Sinon was running circles around the boss, firing arrows continuously as she went. Kirito jumped forward and began drawing his sword up his body, the last of the three attacks.

Illfang let out a deafening roar, and then exploded into millions of polygons. They had done it. They all watched the glass like shards float away and disappear, the room filled with a stunned silence. But the silence was broken by cheers of victory. Kirito stared at a message that had appeared in front of him, congratulating him for getting the final attack bonus.

Asuna was breathing rapidly and fell to her knees, "Ha… ha…" She was alive. Thank god. Sinon held her hand over her heart, feeling it beat rapidly. She was alive. She was shaking but she was alive.

"We did it…"

Just then a voice spoke up in the distance. "Why did you let Diabel die?" The player asked. Suddenly the cheers stopped and the room was blanketed with silence. They all turned to look at the man who'd spoke. What did he mean? He began to accuse Kirito of already knowing the boss' attack patterns. Someone else yelled out, accusing him of being a beta tester.

The girls watched on with disgust and confusion. Who would have the nerve to accuse Kirito of such things? And a beta tester? Him? There was no way! Asuna shook her head. But the seed of doubt was already planted in the rest of the group. Someone called out for all the beta testers to reveal themselves, and everyone began to look at one another with suspicion. Someone even accused Kirito of being a cheater, which was complete nonsense.

Just then the sound of laughter quieted them, catching the group by surprise. They all turned to stare at the black haired boy who was grinning. He equipped his prize, it was a long black coat by the name of 'The Coat of Midnight'. The ends of it fluttered in an imaginary wind. This was surely different from the innocent manner he had before. In fact, this persona almost suited him. Asuna found herself a little attracted to the sudden change.

"The beta testers were just like all of you. Don't confuse me with them." He walked forward, looking at the crowd. Some people gasped, a few wondered if that was supposed to be an insult. "I knew the attack patterns because I've fought against high leveled monsters with katana skills, on the floors above."

Asuna gasped and Sinon's eyes widened. He really was a beta tester? He had gone that far in the game? Had he really been that good?! They all continued to listen carefully.

"I'm no newbie like the beta testers." Just then was the first moment Kirito heard someone shout out the word 'Beater'. "Beater, I like that." He paused, "Yeah, I'm a beater." He smiled at the crowd, then turned to walk toward the door to the next floor.

Sinon's breath was caught in her throat and she stared at him for a moment. But then she took a step forward. "Wait-"

He stopped. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected him to actually stop. But then he spoke to the girls. "The two of you will be strong. If anyone either of you trust invites to join a guild, then you should do it."

Asuna couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Was he just using them for this boss alone? What was going on? He opened his menu, and left their party. She felt her heart sink. Something felt like it was being crushed inside of Sinon. He was leaving without them. "What about you?"

"…"

He took a deep breath and walked forward through the opening doors without looking back. "Kirito..!" Sinon took another step toward him, arm outstretched, arm outstretched, but it was too late. Asuna lowered her gaze. He was gone.

After a moment Asuna looked to her friend and sighed, "We're gonna have to keep going, Sinon-chan. Come on, we can do this on our own."

Sinon lower her arm. "Yeah. We don't need him…" She took a deep breath, her eyes were burning but she wasn't going to let herself cry. Not over this. The chestnut haired girl placed a hand upon her shoulders, leaning her head against her. The only thing that mattered were the two of them were still alive.

Asuna sighed. "Come on, let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So if you were wondering where all the magic for this story actually happens, it's all on a pan-fandom chat called Charat. We're not hard to miss really, we're the only SAO group chat I've seen. Please leave a comment and tell us what you think!


	7. Refusal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.

It would be a good amount of time before they would see each other again. In spite of what Kirito had said, Sinon refused to join a guild. Even when Asuna was scouted out by the Knights of the Blood, and tried to persuade her to join too, Sinon refused. It didn't seem like something she would be happy with anyways, but it was also partially to rebel against the boy who'd left her behind. Well, it seemed fitting that an archer in a game for swords would end up solo, especially considering it was her. It seemed she was still running from reality, even when it was only a virtual one.

"Hm? What's a cute girl doing by herself huh?"

"Tch…" She glanced behind her from where she sat in the grass. A boy with red eyes was staring at her.

"Go away, Zaza." She turned her back to him once more. This wasn't the first time she'd been harassed by him. In fact at this point she was starting to get used to the attention she received from men, given there were fewer females in SAO. However, Zaza annoyed her the most, because he was persistent. Not to mention the red eyes were creepy as hell.

"Heh, come on Sinon. You know, a few of us are starting a guild, and I think you'd make a great addition to it. What do you say?"

"I refuse." She scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm not going to join anyone's guild, especially one that you're in."

"It's exactly that attitude that would make you perfect for the guild! Come on it'll be great. You haven't even heard our name yet." He started to approach her but suddenly a knife struck through the ground in front of his feet. She'd purposely missed him.

"Oh very well, if you're going to be that way. It's too bad though, I'm sure we'll end up one of the most powerful guilds in this world."

"It's only a game Zaza."

"Is it really?" The grin in his voice sent chills down her spine. "Laughing Coffin. Don't forget that name." Finally he left her be, his footsteps fading as he walked away. She didn't know it yet, but Zaza would be right, everyone would know that name. Everyone would fear that name. And she certainly wouldn't forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have another 300 word chapter because I felt like throwing this in.


	8. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online
> 
> This story is a collaboration between my friend Em-chan and I. The idea belongs to Em-chan; I just happened to turn it into something more than a role play.

_December 25_ _th_ _, 2023_

Kirito had experienced a great amount of loss and sadness since the last time he'd seen Sinon. The loss he had experienced had prompted him to go to a length that was probably too extreme. But that didn't matter to him anymore. He had fought alone to receive the Dive Stone of Returning Soul.

At the end, it only worked for ten seconds after a person's death. The person he wanted to revive had been gone for weeks. He ended up giving the stone away to a fellow player named Klein. Now, returning to the inn he'd been staying at, he planned a suicide mission to fight the boss of that floor alone. He had rested up, preparing his things for the mission. However, the moment he opened his door he was met with a surprise.

"Sinon?"

The dark haired girl looked up, surprised to hear his voice. "Kirito?" Suddenly, a large smile broke out on her face, one she couldn't hold back. Kirito himself couldn't believe he'd been thinking of committing suicide and smiled back at her, staring for a moment.

"I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?"

Just like that he sighed, his smile fading. "I was going to do some stupid things."

It was like a chain reaction and her smile disappeared as well. "What stupid things?"

"Forget it, I changed my mind." He still wasn't smiling, but he wasn't thinking about doing anything suicidal anymore. Sinon blinked, but then she smiled again, taking his hands.

"Then if you're not busy, I'll treat you to something!" She didn't even wait for him to answer, dragging him out into the town. This didn't seem like the Sinon Kirito remembered, but it was Christmas. It seemed like she was possibly returning the favor from before. And he was right. She took him to a snack shop and gestured to the whole place. "Pick anything you'd like!"

"I'm not really hungry. But it's good to see you're okay."

She shook her head. She went up to the counter, ordering something from the NPC. He sat down at a table while he waited for her. She returned, sitting down in front of him and holding out… a parfait.

"Take it, I won't take no for an answer. Think of it as thanks for saving my life."

"I didn't save your life." He looked slightly downward.  _I didn't save anything._  He thought to himself.

She closed her eyes. "You did, with a silly little parfait."

"All I did was give you a parfait. You fought, you did it all."

She shook her head. He still didn't understand. "But it was the parfait that helped ease my nerves. I probably would have died out of fear, back then." She had a more serious look now, "I don't know what's troubling you Kirito, and it might not be anything a parfait can fix."

"Yeah, you're right…" he interrupted.

"But!" She held up her hand, indicating she wasn't finished. "But, sometimes the small good things like a parfait can out shine something huge and scary."

He continued to frown. "I don't deserve that parfait."

"If you didn't deserve it I wouldn't have bought it for you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"But…" He got up and turned his back to her. "I'm not who you think I am."

"You're a lousy deserter who leaves girls to try and fend for themselves. Are you telling me I've been wrong this whole time?"

So that's what she thought of him. He shook his head, continuing to look down. "No, you're right."

"You know, I was mad at you for leaving me behind there. Without so much as a real goodbye. But I realized you did what you did because you felt you had to. And maybe you were right."

"I should leave right now."

She frowned. "Kirito, if you leave now you will do something stupid even if you're telling yourself you're not going to. If you're going to leave do it after you eat the parfait, then you can do stupid things with one less regret." He sat back down, but he still didn't eat. Sinon pushed the parfait towards him.

"I'll sit here for a minute, but I'm really not hungry."

She pouted, "Well it looks like my money went to was a waste." Sighing she crossed her arms. "I have to go now myself, Kirito. I've spent too long on my holiday. I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Yeah, I'm happy that you're okay." He looked at the parfait.

She stood up. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see you on the front lines!" She saluted him, then headed for the door. She equipped her coat once she was outside, about to walk away but glanced in through the window at him.

Once he thought she was going, he decided to take a taste. It was actually good. Sinon watched for a moment as he started to eat the rest. "Good luck, Kirito." She smiled, then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry, this is another short chapter, longer than the last but short none-the-less. The next chapter might take a while longer to write because I'm actually hoping to find someone who can help me with the part of Silica, if possible. If you're interested in helping please let me know. You'll be credited for your part and it'll help the story progress much faster! Also, we will be expanding more on the Moonlit Black Cats, just I'm saving that for a later chapter, mostly because it hasn't been written yet.


End file.
